


Mojito陷阱

by iwillgiveyoumyall



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyoumyall/pseuds/iwillgiveyoumyall
Summary: 以为写个几百字就差不多了，突然的脑洞写起来还挺解压，就是这个剧情不受我控制，写着写着就这个点了，要是有错别字见谅。文笔不好先滑跪。
Relationships: 黄豆
Kudos: 2





	Mojito陷阱

淡淡的黄色灯光打在他的脸上，领带似乎有些松，他看似随意的动作总是让我那么在意，我不知不觉地被他调酒的动作吸引了。  
目光聚焦在他的纤细手指上，我的目光太过灼热了，所以不敢看他的眼睛，只得默默地欣赏着那双手。  
他摇晃着酒杯，我只觉一阵眩晕，我不敢和他搭话的样子真像个懦夫，我以为我被放在了他的杯中，所有的情绪被他肆意地玩弄，可是他还什么都不知道，这酒劲好大，我好像看到他投来的目光了，这一定是我的幻觉，我愿意和杯中的柠檬一同沉浸在这个幻觉中……  
他靠近我，我的呼吸一点点地变急促，我稍微松了松领带，希望我能呼吸均匀些。我安慰自己，只是酒精作用。他拍了拍我的肩，“客人，您还好吗”。我低着头，不知道该怎么压抑内心复杂的情绪并且对他说出我没事这样的话。我微微地抬起头，透过我凌乱的细碎的头发帘想要看看他的表情，他的眼睛里在灯光下是闪闪发光的，他用关切的眼神看着我，让我更加说不出话来，我不想用谎言欺骗这个人，我更加不敢说出我心中的想法，如果那双眼睛用鄙夷的目光注视着我，我会崩溃的。  
我一口闷掉杯中剩余的酒，希望麻痹我心中奔腾不息的爱慕，是爱慕吗？我有些分不清了，只是被那个背影吸引来的，鬼使神差地就点了一杯酒，只希望能多看他几眼，我这是突然陷入了暗恋吗？我的思绪混乱得都解不开了。酒精和他在我眼前的样子双重作用下，我果然醉倒在吧台上了。  
他晃醒了我，他就站在我旁边，太近了，我抬头看到他的脸又迅速低把头低下去，他还是那么温柔地对我说：“客人，要打烊了，您还能回去吗？我们店有送回家的服务，您看起来很需要。”我可不能就这样给他留下一个烂醉如泥的酒鬼的形象，我要稳稳当当地走出去，当然，刚站起来就晃倒了，是他把要倒下的我扶稳了。他还稍微比我矮一点啊，此时我只想一个熊抱将他拥入怀，我还是稍微清醒的，只是想想。  
我没能清醒到注意到他的每个动作每个表情，只记得他说，要送我回家。  
什么？？？！送我回家？我在出租车的后排座位上吹着风突然清醒了，旁边那个人，天啊！我干了什么，我刚才好像乖乖地就把身份证给他看了，我们现在好像马上就要到我家了！怎么办？我希望此时来一瓶烈酒，把我彻底灌醉得了，不然用酒瓶子把我打晕吧，剧情不是这样发展的呀呜呜呜……  
他在旁边可能是注意到了我的表情变化，天啊他跟我说话了。什么？他说他跟我同岁？我没听错吧，这么可爱的人儿，和我是同岁啊。他用耳语般的声音轻轻地说他比我大两个月，那我也不会叫你哥哥的，我暗想。  
我不记得怎么上的楼，怎么安稳地躺在床上，只是醒来大脑一片空白，因为收到了一条信息，陌生的号码，是垃圾广告吧？我又读了一遍，写着酒吧新出的Mojito邀您来品尝，地址xxxx，这个地址怎么这么熟悉……这不是昨天那个酒吧吗？怎么回事？  
鬼使神差地，我又来了，不单单为了那个莫名其妙的短信，还有短信里的Mojito，更重要的是那个人。他背对着我，默默地擦着酒杯，酒杯闪亮的棱角提示着我事情不简单。我大胆地说：我要一杯西柚Mojito，他笑吟吟地转过身来，“好的”。该死的心跳，我觉得他都听得清清楚楚的。我掏出手机，想问问他到底是怎么回事。酒精的驱使下让我鼓起勇气，话到了嘴边变成了我要结账，他拦住我，说是他请的，凭广告免费，我一时冲动，把我内心的声音放出来了，“你怎么知道我的号码？”他把食指比在嘴边，“嘘，是秘密啊”，嘴角上扬，是蛊惑人心的微笑。我还想说点什么，但是我的所有思绪都被他的微笑擦掉了，就这样吧，我该走了，今天不想喝太醉。  
他拉住我，请你喝西柚汁，再等我一下吧，我马上就下班了。  
我用吸管啜着西柚汁，恨恨地想，为什么老是听他的，我就不能争气一点啊。  
就在我吸光最后一点点西柚汁的时候，“旼炫啊，等久了吧？”我怔了怔，他怎么知道的？“对不起，昨天看你的住址的时候顺便看到了你的名字。你好，我叫钟炫呀。”  
\------------------------  
他在家里制造着噪音，又是洗衣机又是吸尘器的，我玩着游戏有点不高兴了，不能理理我吗？别做家务了嘛，他戴着橡胶手套路过我，我不要理他了哼，突然一个冰冰凉的吻降落在我的脸上，“钟炫啊要是累了就去床上躺一会儿吧，我马上就收拾完了。” 好吧，就原谅他了。  
醒来看到旁边的可爱的脸蛋忍不住戳了戳，他扑哧地笑出来，转身把我环抱住，撅起嘴来问我，“是不是店里的送客人回家服务经常是你去啊？”“嗯是啊，我去过好多个地方了，这一片都很熟悉了。” 小脸气鼓鼓的，生气地转过身去，看着这个小河豚，我心软了，在背后蹭了蹭他的背，“傻瓜，只送过你回家哦，喝醉的小狐狸不能被别人拐去了”。

**Author's Note:**

> 以为写个几百字就差不多了，突然的脑洞写起来还挺解压，就是这个剧情不受我控制，写着写着就这个点了，要是有错别字见谅。文笔不好先滑跪。


End file.
